Fusion Z
Fusion Z is an upcoming mega-collab hosted by Manix648. It is the third and final installment of the ''Fusion'' series (excluding FusionX). It is set to be verified by ChiefFlurry. Gameplay Bianox: The level starts full black, then it flashes into a bright orange colour scheme. A cube section with moderate spike jumps with minor timings of the green orbs. The cube shrinks into a mini-cube which has a few timing jumps and a few spamming of the blue orbs with the last one which requires moderate timing. It changes back into a big cube and spins around in a chain of gravity portals while the levels name appears in the background creating intensity of the level. It follows up into ship section with tight spaces that requires the player to stick onto surfaces to dodge the spikes and it switches between a mini-ship and a big ship. It goes back into a mini-ship which requires a short moment of straight flying. It changes into the cube and flips around in gravity portals while the words "Are You Ready?" start pulsing according to the beat, ending Bianox's part. Panman30: It starts off with a triple speed mix dual part which requires major memorisation and timing, making it really confusing. It changes into a single wave section which has moderately tight spaces while shrinking and enlarging at different intervals. It changes into an easy mini-ball section and into a UFO section with little timings of the jumps while switching gravity and size. It goes into an easy mini-cube section with an atom structure as a background which pulses according to the beat and changes gravity slowly, ending his part. Edicts: The cube goes into an invisible auto, where text says "Prepare". There is a robot, and gameplay is surrounded by a moving circle of spikes. There is a short dual ball and ship sequence, an assymetrical dual cube, and a slow ship where you must tap a few green orbs. There is a robot sequence similar to the first one, and then a short cube. Willy5000: Willy5000's part begins with a double speed mixed ship and ball dual, a short mini wave, and then a tight and very difficult ball. It is decorated in a very dark way as it is located at the part where the song has started to build up to the drop. Shocksidian: 'Much like Willy5000's part, this part has mainly dark decorations, and starts with straight flying with short cube and UFO intervals. There is a short size and gravity changing wave, and then a mini cube transitioning into the next part. 'Xaro: Located at the drop, Xaro's part begins with a ball, and the background has a large cross made out of fire. Then is a short ship, an auto cube, and then a straight fly with obstacles that appear as you pass them. There is a short cube, and another straight fly. Then comes a short UFO, and then a ball. There is a wave, and then a single cube jump to end it. GironDavid: 'The part begins with many precise orb jumps (cube) while several crosses flash in the background. After this is a short slow robot with a few timing jumps and orbs to hit. 'Manix648: The decoration in this part is mainly white. It begins with a long and difficult straight fly, before going into a very hard swing copter section. There is a short orb and block maze, and then a UFO section. There is next, a short auto saying "TAKE A BREAK" while fire rains from the sky. LazerBlitz: Lazer's first part starts with a dual, as is common. There is a dual ball where it is required to collect keys. In the wave section next, if you have not collected the keys, a wall kills you. There is a dual ship next, and then a short UFO. Terron: 'This part makes use of 2.1's shake trigger and it features throughout the entire part. The part begins with the player as a x2 speed mini wave, where you are required to navigate through a tight section with brightly decorated orange and white blocks. The player then transforms into a cube where they will hit a row of jump rings before transforming into a UFO. Terron's name appears onscreen as the part ends. 'LazerBlitz (again): 'This part begins with a cube, and then a ship. There is another cube where you must jump on the boss's hand, and then a dual wave. There is a straight fly, before a short boss part. '''TeslaX, Manix648, Edicts: '''This is a long boss sequence where the redesigned Fusion-style boss fires blasts at your ship to the beat of the song. 'Loogiah: 'This part begins with a single speed cube, as the cooldown to the song is going on. There are some very precise orb taps, and then you become a ball. The ball becomes mini, and then large again with two yellow orbs located at the end of the part. 'Surv: 'The entire part is decorated in very dark and played as a slow ship which contains a very difficult and narrow flying. It ends with a straight fly as the letters in Surv's name flash individually in the backgtound. '''Morphix: '''Morphix's part has many orbs and portals in the first half speed cube section. There is a mini UFO segment, and then an auto showing an orange dragon resembling the middle dragon from Horntail Cave. 'Viprin: 'Viprin's part consists of a slow robot. You have to jump with precise timing, and hit many orbs on the way. The background consists of many glowing orbs grouped together. '''DWShin: '''This part starts with a wave with moving objects with eyes in them. A text flies by saying "DWShin" as you become a cube. There is a slow wave, and then a slow cube with an LDM, like Bianox's part. 'Knobbelboy: '''Knobbel's part starts with an auto saying "Knobbelboy" and his signature wing. There is a very long ship part with a lava-like background and a few orbs to click along the way. The level end with a very short straight fly and an endings with all the creator's names and "Fusion Z" in the middle. The level then ends. Trivia * This level is a little over 3 minutes long. * The level's name got inspired by Manix's viewers in his stream when they told him he should name his last installment '''Fusion Z. * Some parts are going to be buffed such as Lazer's dual section and Pan's cube section. * Bianox's part has been nerfed as it is insanely hard for Manix himself. * The boss fight will require pieces of a shield scattered throughout the level to prevent the player from dying when the boss attacks it. * Xcy-7 originally had a part, but was replaced by [[Terron|'Terron']]. Link to his part https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNEspwjpMVc * DWShin's part was originally created for Viprin's Yatagarasu contest, though unfortunately the part did not win. Video Category:User Created levels Category:Levels Category:Upcoming Levels Category:2016 levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:Insane Demon Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Unfinished levels Category:Wip levels Category:Unverified levels Category:Levels with mixed duals Category:Levels with a removed song Category:Extreme Demons